Digimon and The Order of The Phoenix
by Bag2218
Summary: This a crossover between digimon frontier and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I probably be able to add chapters once or twice a day.
1. Dumbledore's Assignment

Ok this takes place right before the chosen children are about to fight Lucemon.(Their battle where Kouichi dies)

-Takuya's POV

"EXECUTE!" We shouted "SPIRIT EVOLU…"

"STOP!" A voice yelled "You are not yet ready to face Lucemon."

A man with a long silver hair, a beard even longer, a gray cloak, a long and crooked nose, blue eyes, and half moon glasses, appeared in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He said "I have come to help you prepare for your battle against Lucemon."

"How do you know we're not ready to face Lucemon." Koji asked

"The day Ophonimon was captured by Cherubimon she asked me to watch over you all when you arrived to the digital world but to not let my presence be known until I thought there was a threat you couldn't handle."

"And I guess Lucemon is that Threat." I said

"Yes I thought you would've given up when you battled him moments ago, but it seems you have proven me wrong and so I'm going to help you become stronger, on one condition."

"What condition is that?" J.P. asked

"Well I need you to watch over somebody for like how I've been watching over you.

"Who do you need us to watch?" Tommy asked

Dumbledore sighed and said…

"I don't like to tell this story but I don't have much of a choice. It all started 14 years ago…"

Dumbledore told us about how he came from a world where people could do magic. Sounds crazy right? Well it doesn't stop there. He also said that he was the principal or head teacher or something at this school that teaches kids from 11 to 17 how to use their magic powers. But what got our attention the most was what he talked about some mass murderer named Lord Moldypants…Voldymont…Voldemort? That's it Lord Voldemort, and how he lost all his powers because of this kid named Harry Potter. He said that we were born with magical abilities, which is why we were chosen to wield the spirits of the legendary worriers, and that he'd help us learn to control our not powers if we helped him out first.

"You want us to bodyguard this Potter kid?" J.P. asked

"Precisely" Dumbledore replied "Now that Voldemort is back the wizarding community once again needs help from the Legendary Warriors, even if there are only six of them now."

"What do you mean Once again?" Zoe asked "You've met the original legendary warriors before."

"I've not only met them, I helped them seal Lucemon in the center of the digital world." Dumbledore said "But I can't answer anymore questions we don't have much time. You are to pose as Hogwarts students and befriend Harry Potter. I have your tickets onto the Hogwarts express, you have a week to get your school supplies, and if anyone asks, you are pure blood exchange students from Japan and you're fifth years because you were taught at a much higher level than the first through fourth years. You will also become honorary members of the Order of the Phoenix. But don't tell anybody about that."

"What's that?" I asked

"All questions will be asked in due time Takuya."

Dumbledore pulled this foot long stick out of his pocket, probably his magic wand, waved it, and in a few seconds a trailmon appeared out of thin air in front of us.

"Goodbye my friends I shall see you in a week." Dumbledore said as we boarded the Trailmon.

"You're not coming with us?" Tommy asked

"No, there is still something I need in this world."

"But the digital world is destroyed." Koji said "What do you…"

"Ah ah ah, no questions." Dumbledore said

"He waved his wand again and the trailmon's doors shut. A portal appeared in front of the trailmon, it flew through it and before we knew it, we were in Britain.

Alright that's the end of chapter one special thanks go to Theo Gary since his Animorphs/Harry Potter crossover inspired me to write this. Chapter 2 should be up soon so until then goodbye.


	2. Ollivander's wand shop

Alright Chapter 2's up I'll not to rush things but it's kind of hard when you can't think of anything to write.

Koji's POV

"Ok" The Trailmon said "We're here, Diagon Alley, time to get off."

The Trailmon's doors flew open and we were ejected out, and I'm pretty sure that unless he wanted to kill us he forgot that we were about 100 ft in the air.

"That stupid trailmon, didn't it occur to him that he was floating like 100 ft in the air!" J.P. shouted

"If you can fly, spirit evolve." I yelled

I can't fly but I'm sure KendoGarurumon will be able to land on his feet. I pulled out my D-tectors, multiple rings of fractal code formed around my hand; I scanned the fractal code with my D-tector.

"EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLU…"

"_Mobilicorpus_" 

Suddenly, we stopped falling. We were still pretty high up but I could see what looked like a man with red hair holding a wand that was pointing right at us. He must have stopped us from falling. As he lowered his wand we slowly started descending. Once we were about 5 feet from the ground he put away his wand and we hit the ground pretty hard.

"OW!" Takuya yelled "Don't you think you could've put of down a little gentler."

"Sorry about that." The man said "I'm not very good that spell. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Author Weasley. Dumbledore has asked me to help you get your school supplies and you will be staying with me and my family for the final week of summer vacation."

It took me a while to notice but I looked around and we were definitely not in the digital world anymore, actually I'm not sure what world we were in. It looked like a shopping center full of people dressed in robes, weird stores, restaurants, pet shops, everything I guess a wizard would need.

"Let's start out by getting you all some wands." Mr. Weasley said "Then you can wander around Diagon Alley for about an hour."

We walked around Diagon Alley for a while until we came to a store with the words _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC _written in gold letters over the door. We entered the shop, it was pretty old looking (There's no doubt in my mind that this place was built in 382 BC). We walked up to what looked like a wooden cash register, an old man with pale eyes and white hair greeted us behind the counter.

"Hello Ollivander." Mr. Weasley said "We need 6 wands."

"Very well Arthor. I'm going to need your young friends to follow me into this new room I built so nothing gets broken when they try out their wands." Ollivander said "Follow me children."

We followed him to the back of the shop; we stood in front of a door that had to have at least 20 locks on it. He tapped one lock and said "_Alohomora"_, and all the locks unlocked themselves except for the one he tapped with his wand.

"Only one lock stays locked incase somebody tries to break in, it can only be unlocked by a spell I created. _Aromaohola"_

The final lock unlocked itself and the door swung open. We entered a room full of wands floating in mid air, each one a different shade of brown or red.

"Now, who wants to try out their wand first?" Ollivander asked

"I will" I said

"Just choose any wand you like and wave it."

I grabbed a dark brown wand, and started waving it. Nothing happened

"No, No, you can't just flail it around like you're trying to swat a fly. You must gentle wave up and down, left or right, northeast to southwest, you get the picture."

I gently waved it up and down, nothing happened.

"Too gently" Ollivander said "Just a little harder"

I waved it up and down a third time. Something happened this time. A light flashed at the tip of the wand and I was shot across the room, landing flat on my back.

"Looks like that wand was too strong for you, try another one."

I picked up another wand, this time a light brown one. I waved it exactly how I did before but instead me flying across the room, J.P. went flying this time. But the funny thing is, he was standing behind me.

"Ouch. No wonder we're in here. Koji would break everything else in the other room."

I waved my wand again, this time pointing it directly at J.P. It worked this time, his mouth vanished, exactly what I wanted to happen.

"I like this Ollivander." I said

"A little rough around the edges, but I'm sure with a little training that wand will be perfect. Now who's next?"

After getting Ollivander gave him his mouth back J.P. tried out his wand, it took him an hour to find the right one. Tommy found his wand on his first try, so did Kouichi. Zoe and Takuya found theirs after 3 or 4 tries. After we all had our own wands, Mr. Weasley paid Ollivander, and we continued walking through Diagon Alley.

Ok Chapter 3's coming soon (I'm not telling who but somebody's gonna duel Draco Malfoy)


	3. Corey's Cauldron Cavern

Ok, chapter 3 time.

-Tommy's POV

Mr. Weasley let us wander around Diagon Ally for a while. I was tempted to go inside a few candy shops, but I knew if I did I'd forget to get more school supplies. I looked at the list of supplies I needed; a robe, a wand(Already have one), a cauldron, and a pet (optional). I started at _Corey's Cauldron Cavern, _Try saying that 3 times really fast, Can't do it can you? Than I guess you wouldn't be able to get in. There was a Gargoyle statue in front of the door that wouldn't let people in unless they could say Corey's Cauldron Cavern 3 times, really fast.

"Corey'scauldroncavern, Corey'scauldroncavern, Corey'scauldroncavern."

"You may enter." The Statue said.

Before it could move out of the way of the door, it burst into flames.

"That's the easy way to get in." A boy with sleek blond hair said "Why waste your time with that stupid gargoyle's challenge, when you can just blast your way in?"

"But won't you get in trouble for breaking that?" I asked

"That thing always rebuilds itself after I break it, and even if it doesn't, I can't get in trouble since my father works in the Ministry."

"Oooooooooooooooook" I said "Well, see ya."

I started to walk into the shop but…

"Hey kid." The boy said "You look a little young to be school shopping. How old are you?"

"Uh, I'm 11;" I lied "I'm just short for my age."

"So you're a first year at Hogwarts."

"Actually, where I'm from we learn magic at a young age so when I came to England I found out that I could start my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Impressive, you seem pretty smart. We could use someone like you in Slytherin."

"Ooooooooooooooook." I said again

"Trying to recruit first years into your sorry house of stuck brats Malfoy?" Someone behind me said

I turned around; there has a boy and girl who both had red hair. They kind of looked like Mr. Weasley.

"You might want stay away from this guy." The red haired boy said "His name's Draco Malfoy and he's a no good spoiled rotten brat."

"You talk pretty tough for somebody who can even perform a decent bat-bogey hex." Draco said

"He may not be able to Malfoy, but I can." The girl said, raising her wand at Draco

"You're going to have your little sister fighting your battles Weasley?"

Weasley? Could they be the kids Mr. Weasley was talking about?

"Back off Ginny I can take him."

"Please, you probably can't even take Longbottom." Draco said, pointing his wand at the red haired boy "_Confun_…"

"Wait!" I quickly said "Are you two related to Arthur Weasley?"

"Yeah he's my dad. How do you know him?"

"He's been helping me and my friends out. I'm an exchange student from Japan."

"Cool, the name's Ron Weasley."

"I'm Tommy. Nice to meet you" 

"Excuse me," Draco said "We're kind of in the middle of something Weasley."

"What's the matter Malfoy? Afraid he'll notice how nice we are in Gryffindor and how vile and despicable you Slytherins are?"

"_Stupify_."

A red spark came out of Draco's wand, flew past my head, and hit Ron's sister in the face. She fell flat on her back.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled "That's it Malfoy. You wanna fight, then let's fight. _Impediment_a."

A huge flash came from Ron's wand and knocked Draco through the Cauldron Shop's window. Ron, Ginny, and I ran into the shop. There was glass everywhere and Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" I asked

Draco emerged from a pile of cauldrons. There was blood dripping down his face, and he looked angry.

"_Incarcerous_" Draco said

A rope shot out of his wand and wrapped around Ginny. She once again, fell on her back.

"DAMMIT MALFOY, LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS!" Ron shouted "_MULPIPLUS INCENDIO!"_

Fire balls shot out of Ron's wand and tried to hit Draco

"_Multiplus Aguamenti_"

Water balls shot out of Draco's wand and hit Ron's fire balls, causing the two spells to cancel each other out.

"_Locomotor Cauldrons_" Ron said

About five cauldrons began floating in mid air, Ron pointed his wand at Draco and the cauldron's shot towards him.

"_Expulso_" Draco said

The cauldrons exploded, the force sent me, Ginny, Ron, and Draco flying in different directions. I was knocked into a shelf with what looked like 20 pound cauldrons, the shelf began to tip.

"EXECUTE BEAST SP…"

But it was too late the cauldrons fell on top of me, my entire body was in pain, I couldn't move a muscle. I began to pass out

_**10 minutes later**_

I woke up, still in pain, and still under a pile of cauldrons, but I could hear voices.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL HAPPENED HERE!?! I LEAVE MEH BLOODY SHOP FOR AN HOUR AND EVERYTHING'S DESTROYED!" A voice shouted

"M…Mr. Corey, I'm so sorry please don't fire me I couldn't stop them." A second voice said

"STOP WHO!"

"Corey, don't get too upset. Remember your blood pressure." A third voice said

"You're right honey." Corey said calmly "Now Florence, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were dueling in here and Malfoy used an exploding curse and well…now the shop is basically ruined.

My body was in so much pain I let out a large moan

"Oh my God" Florence said "there's somebody under there."

"Wingardium Leviosa"

I felt the cauldrons being lifted from on top of me; it felt so good to be from under there. I still couldn't move though, I started to pass out again but then…

"Poppy, can you revive him?" Corey said

"I'll do my best." The third voice said "It's a good thing I always carry some of this with me. Florence, get some gloves on and open his mouth."

I felt somebody open my mouth and some kind of liquid pouring in to it. It tasted horrible. If I could I'd be spitting it out. As it went down my throat almost all the pain was gone, except my left arm. I opened my eyes, there were three people kneeling over me. 2 women both had brown hair but one looked about 20 years older than the other. And there was a man with black hair, he wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny either, and he looked about the same age as the older woman.

"Are you alright?" Corey said

"Yeah" I said "My left arm's still in pain but I'm fine."

Corey helped me up and the younger brunette (Probably Florence) gave me some chocolate, although I was reluctant to eat it since it was shaped like a frog, and started croaking.

"Go on, you can eat it. It's not like that junk Madame Pomfrey gave you."

"Excuse me, but that _junk_ saved his life." The older women said. She looked at my supply list sticking out of my pocket "Aren't you a little young to be a Hogwarts student."

"I'm 11 I'm just a little small for my age." I said

"I see, well you might want to get some food, you're more than a little small for your age. My name is Madame Pomfrey, I'm in charge of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, This is my husband Corey, he owns this shop, and this is his employee Florence."

Madame Pomfrey told me the potion she gave me always leaves one part of somebody's body injured, I guess that's why my arm still hurts.(Which isn't good since I'm left handed) She put my arm in a sling, Florence gave me more chocolate frogs, which were delicious, and Corey gave me a free cauldron. I left the shop and spent the next hour looking for my friends, Ron, or Mr. Weasley. If I can't move my left arm I won't be able to write, spirit evolve, or use magic. I should've gone to the candy shops first.


	4. The Burrow

Ok now that I took a break for about a week I'm ready to start on chapter 4. The chosen children will go to Hogwarts in chapter 5.

-Zoe

After we got our school supplies, Mr. Weasley took us to his home. It was the tallest house I'd ever seen; it had to have at least seven floors. The inside, although it was old and rundown, was even cooler than the outside. The dishes could come to life and clean themselves, the brooms and mops would clean up any mess somebody made, and there was a clock that could tell the location of anybody in the Weasley family. The only people Weasleys in the house were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Where are your kids?" I asked Mrs. Weasley

"They're all at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters."

"What's the order of the Phoenix?" Koji asked "Dumbledore wouldn't tell us."

"And he's instructed us not to tell you either," Mr. Weasley said "until we get to the headquarters we can't discuss the Order. It's not safe."

"Why," Tommy asked "Is it some super secret organization of wizards formed by Dumbledore to combat the evil forces of Lord Voldemort?"

"Uh…well…actually…yes," Mr. Weasley said "How did you know?"

"It was just a lucky guess. I figured if we couldn't even talk about it had to be something secretive like anti-Voldemort club or something."

"Don't say You-Know-Who's name." Mrs. Weasley said

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Takuya asked "He said Voldemort not You-Know-Who."

"Don't say his name!" Mrs. Weasley hissed

"Who's name?" Takuya asked

"His name."

"Who's name?"

"His name!"

"Who's name?"

"_His_ name!"

"Who's name?"

"_Hissssssss_ name!"

"Who's name?"

"VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everything froze, the dishes stopped washing themselves and shattered, the brooms burst into flames, the windows broke, and the clock tipped over. We all stared at Mrs. Weasley; her face was redder than her hair.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said "Are…are you alright?

"Everybody, please go to your rooms while I fix everything."

"Uh, Molly…"

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS!!!"

"…Okay" Mr. Weasley said "Everybody follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

We followed Mr. Weasley up the stairs and he showed us where our rooms are.

"Alright, Takuya, you'll be staying in Ron's room. Koji and Kouichi you'll share Percy's room, Tommy and J.P., you two will sleep in Fred and George's room, after I check for anything dangerous. And Zoe, you'll sleep in Ginny's room."

After I settled in my room for about an hour I heard an explosion followed by a scream. I swung my door open and rushed to the room that had an F and a G on the door. I opened that door, there was smoke everywhere. Mr. Weasley, Tommy, and J.P. were covered in soot and coughing up smoke.

"Oh my God. Are you guys ok?" I asked

"Don't worry." Mr. Weasley said "J.P. just sat on one of Fred and George's exploding whoopee cushions. There doesn't seem to be any fires this time so everything's fine, this is nothing a cleaning spell can't fix."

The rest of our summer vacation was pretty fun. Mr. Weasley taught us spells that all fifth years need to know. We helped Mrs. Weasley do some chores around t he house, which is fun when you use magic. And we went to work with Mr. Weasley to see what it was like at the Ministry of Magic. When our vacation was over we woke up at about 6:00 in the morning, and Mr. Weasley drove us to King's Cross, where we would board the Hogwarts express.

Ok that's all for chapter four, I know it was pretty boring but now that they're on their way to Hogwarts, things should start getting interesting.


	5. The Hogwarts express

Alright it's time for chapter 5

JP's POV

The Hogwarts express was nothing like how I thought it would look like, I was expecting this cool futuristic train with food that magically appears in front of you when you're hungry, televisions, and Nintendo Wii games that that haven't even come out yet. Instead I see an old, dusty train, with no television and jelly beans that taste like crap, vomit, and earwax. We all went inside a compartment and started talking about how we thought Hogwarts would be like.

"I bet there's going to be creature even cooler than digimon." Tommy said

"Yeah, and we'll probably have really cool teachers who let us do whatever we want, and our only homework would be to practice spells or potions. Not like in normal school where you have to write these 5 page long essays." Takuya said

"Yeah and somebody told me there was a huge library." Zoe said "I bet Bokomon will be happy about…OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Koji asked

"We left Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon in the digital world!"

"Crap, I can't believe we forgot about them for a whole week." Takuya said angrily

"You think they're okay." Tommy asked

"I'm sure they are. They aren't a threat to Lucemon so I'm sure he won't do anything to them as long as they stay away from him." Kouichi said

Well that bit of news pretty much put us all in a bad mood. None of couldn't think of anything else to talk about. That is until this boy with red hair entered our compartment.

"Hey Ron, long time no see." Tommy said

"What's up Tommy? Sorry about your arm I guess me and Malfoy took our little duel too far. Hope you're not left handed"

"Actually…I am."

"Oh man, that sucks. Well it I guess you should have Madame Pomfrey look at it."

"She did. She said it should be completely healed in a couple of days."

"That's great. I gotta go inspect the other compartments before Hermione has a fit. Sadly a prefect's work is never done."

"Who's Hermione?" Zoe asked

"You'll meet her eventually if you get into Gryffindor. You look like the book reading type so you two should get along famously."

"What exactly is the book reading type!?!" Zoe said, sounding offended.

"Wow you even have a bit of a temper like her." Ron said "Well anyway, see ya in about 2 hours."

Ron closed the compartment door behind him, which was a good idea since Zoe tried to throw this really huge book at him. After about to hours we heard the conductor over the intercom.

"Attention students, if you look out the window you will see Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

We all looked out the window and sure enough, we saw a big stone castle surrounded by a lake the size of an ocean. The trained stopped at what Zoe told me was called the Hogsmeade Station. After we got off the train this really big guy with a long black beard showed us to this carriage being pulled by what looked like a cross between a zombie and a horse with bat-like wings.

_**OK This chapter was pretty boring too but at least they're at Hogwarts now.**_

_**Spoiler Warning**_

_**Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon are ok. After the chosen children left without them, Dumbledore took them to Hogwarts. Bokomon becomes the assistant Charms Teacher and Neemon is the assistant Care of Magical Creature Teacher.**_


	6. The Sorting

Ok, I know the last chapter was boring but I wanted to update so people would know I'm still doing this.

Kouichi's POV

After we arrived at Hogwarts this woman who could turn into a cat walked us into this huge dinning room. There four tables, each one had a different colored Banner hanging over it. But before we could sit down we had to line up with the first years and do this thing called _Sorting_.

"Koji, do you have any idea what this sorting thing is." I asked

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with that old hat that the cat woman's holding."

The cat woman, or Professor McGonagall, read the names of first years off this extremely long list, than the first years would sit down on this stool, she placed the hat on their heads, and the hat would shout some weird stuff like…

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted

Applause came from the students sitting at the table with a red and gold banner hanging over it, and the first year sat with them.

"Himi Tomoki!" McGonagall called

Tommy sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted

Tommy sat down at the red and gold tabled as McGonagall called more first years until…

"Kanbara Takuya"

And then…

"GRYFFINDOR"

After about an hour the same thing happened to Zoe, J.P., and Koji. All of them were in Gryffindor. Then it was my turn.

"Kimura Koichi"

Ignoring all my fears of not getting into Gryffindor, I quickly made my way towards the stool. I sat down and watched McGonagall place the hat on my head.

"Hmm…very interesting," The hat said "Your mind is more complex than that Potter boy. You definitely have enough courage for Gryffindor, but…I sense a lot of darkness in your heart. It's almost frightening seeing absolutely no light whatsoever inside of you. I don't know what to do. Gryffindor or Slytherin, Slytherin or Gryffindor, Gryffindor or…"

"WILL YOU JUST HURRY UP AND CHOSE SO WE CAN EAT!!!" McGonagall shouted

"…B!tch I know you didn't just interrupt me again like you did 3 years ago! If I had hands I'd backhand you!" The hat said

"I'm sorry, but everybody's hungry." 

"Sorting is a very delicate procedure, it's the most important thing a student needs to know, I am the Sorting Teacher and you are interrupting my class."

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Do I don't interrupt your transfiguremaration classes?"

"No"

"Well then why are you interrupting me when I'm trying to figure out where to put this boy?"

McGonagall sighed

"Clyde you're supposed to use your British accent around the students."

"Ok first of all, who said you could address me by my first name? I don't know you like that, you ain't my friend. I want you to address me as The Sorting Hat, _**Mr**_.Clyde, or Professor Sortenhat. And second, How come I can't use my real accent around them, you afraid they'll like my American accent better than your prissy little stuck up British accent?"

"Cly…I mean Mr.Clyde, can we just get on with the sorting?"

"You know what? You do it since you seem to think you can do it better! I need a vacation."

The Sorting Hat bounced off my head and hopped away. Proffesor McGonagall just stood in front of everybody; she looked like she had stage fright.

"Uh….well…Kouichi I guess I'll put you in…in…Gryff…no Huff…no…Kouichi I think I'll put you in …Slytherin. Please take your seat with the other Slytherin students."

I stood up and walked towards the table with the silver and green banner hanging over it. Everybody at the other tables were glaring at me, giving me the middle finger, or trying to trip me as I walked to the table. Something tells me the students in Slytherin aren't exactly liked. I borrowed a piece of paper and a pen from one of the students, wrote a message to Koji, concerning why the sorting hat was having trouble choosing the house I was gonna be in, used the flying paper airplane spell that Mr. Weasley taught me, and sent the message to Koji. After about two minutes he sent me a message

-Kouichi,

Don't worry, I'm sure Slytherin isn't so bad, and darkness in your heart most likely has to do with the fact that you have the spirit of darkness.

-Koji

P.S. meet me and the others in the library at 12:00 p.m. tonight.

OK THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 6.

P.S. I didn't think I'd have to do this but while planning the other chapters I realized that my memory of the fifth book wasn't all that great soooooooooooooo I need to reread it. That means it might be a while before I do any more chapters. Give me about two or 3 weeks and I should have chapter 7 up.

P.S.S. Yes, there's a reason I put Kouichi in Slytherin.


	7. Can't think of a name for this chapter

Alrighty, I know I said I would have to re-read the entire 5th Harry Potter book but luckily I got the fifth movie for Christmas. So be sure to say thank you to Santa Clause cause now you don't have to wait 2-3 weeks to see the next chapter.

-Takuya

After everybody was sorted into their houses, Professor McGonagall made a few announcements. Nothing important, just that some guy named Hagrid would be absent for a while, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is some fat lady who works for the ministry named Dolores Umbridge, and Dumbledore would also be gone for a while. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Hagrid's temporary replacement is Neemon, and the Charms teacher's assistant is Bokomon. Bokomon's also in charge of the Library which means we'll have no trouble meeting their tonight. After all the announcements were…uh…announced we had this big feast with lots and lots and lots of food, and J.P. ate it all. Afterwards we went into this place called a common room which is basically a hangout for Gryffindor students, JP, Tommy, Koji, and I went into the Boys' dormitory while Zoe went to the girls' dormitory and we waited...and waited…and waited until everybody was asleep.

"Ok," I said "Koji, make sure we're the only ones awake."

Koji walked around the Gryffindor boys' beds, all of them were asleep but two beds were empty.

"Don't worry." JP said "They probably went to the bathroom or something."

The four of us walked down the stairs and met up with Zoe in the common room.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?" I asked Zoe

"Yeah, everybody in the girls' dormitory is sleeping but I noticed that one bed was empty."

"That's strange" Tommy said "We had two empty beds in the Boys' dormitory."

Just then I had this weird feeling like somebody was standing behind me. I turned around but nobody was there. I looked down and for a split second I could've sworn I saw 3 pairs of shoes vanish but I was probably seeing things.

"Come on" I said "Let's go, this place is starting to creep me out."

We walked through the school searching for the library it, twice we almost got caught by this ugly old man name Filch and his pet cat. After an hour we finally found the Library, and I kept having this strange feeling like we were being followed.

"It's about time you got here." Kouichi said

"Where's Bokomon?" I asked

"He got tired for waiting for you guys and went to bed, and I'm starting to get tired too. Why did we have to come here so late at night anyway?"

"Because we're about to discuss some top secret stuff about the order" I said "Back when we were in Diagon Alley, Mr. Weasley introduced me to 3 members of the order and we discussed the assignment Dumbledore gave us."

"Some assignment" JP said "All we're doing is babysitting some geek who Voldemort's trying to kill. What's his name again? Perry Pothead? Mary Spotter?

"Harry Potter." Tommy said "And we're body guarding, not babysitting. This Potter guy is supposed to defeat Voldemort once he gets stronger and we're keeping him safe until then. I don't know about you but that seems like a pretty big assignment."

"Why should we even care?" JP asked "We aren't even from this world so whatever happens here doesn't concern us. Voldemort can kill every last witch and wizard in this world for all I care. Our only concern is stopping Lucemon."

"What do you mean you're not from this world?" A voice said

"Who the hell was that?" Koji asked

I slowly pulled out my D-tector, looked behind me, and saw three wands pointed at my face. The first wand belonged to Mr. Weasley's son, Ron. The second wand belonged to Hermione Granger, the second Gryffindor Prefect, and the third belonged to Harry Potter. I could try to spirit evolve and take them out but their wands were too close to my face. They'd blast my head off before I'd get a chance to form a fractal code ring around my hand.

"I'll ask you again?" Harry said "What do you mean you're not from this world?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Now this is where the story starts to get different from the book. It was going to be different anyway since there are digimon characters but whatever. Also let me know if you want any spoilers cuz if you're like me than you can't wait to find out stuff.

-Koji's POV

"You can drop the wands." I said "We're not the bad guys."

"Then who are you?" Harry asked

"Yeah and what do mean you aren't from this world." Ron added

"Well…" Takuya started

"Honestly, are you too really that stupid?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry "If they're not from this world than they're obviously from the muggle world."

"That doesn't make any sense. You-Know-Who's recruiting muggles now?" Ron asked "What good will that do?"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but Ms. Know-it-all's right we're from the muggle world but we're not muggles."

"Will you just tell us who you are and why you're here, before we make you tell us!" Harry yelled

Takuya stood up and took his D-tector out of his pocket

"Is that a threat?" He asked

"And what if it is?" Ron asked, pointing his wand at Takuya

"Trust me kid; you don't want to fight us." JP said "We have other powers, besides magic."

"Really, like what?" Harry asked

"Come on JP lets show these guys what we can do."

"EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVO…"

"INCENDI…"

"STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Oh no, just what we needed. We've been followed by a teacher too.

"Pr…Professor Umbridge." Hermione said "We were just…"

"Violating school rules and sneaking out past curfew. And it also appears like you were about to duel."

"Well they started it." Takuya said

"I don't want to hear any excuses all I want is to know why you're here, other than too get yourselves in serious trouble."

"I asked them to come here."

Umbridge looked behind her and saw Bokomon standing at the entrance.

"Professor Bokomon what a pleasant surprise. What do you mean you asked them to come?"

"Well being as short as I am, I obviously needed help shelving all these books. So I asked them if they could help me"

"Oh yes, I forgot how…small you are. What did you say you were again?"

"I'm a house elf."

"House elves don't look like that."

"Well thanks for reminding me of my deformity, that's just what I needed after the week I've had."

"Whatever, I'm not here to talk about your problems. I'll excuse you all for being here after curfew but I'll have to punish you for almost starting a duel. You'll all have detention with me tomorrow at 4 o'clock. I strongly advise you not to be late."


	9. DADA class, Umbridge style

Alright the first day of classes and sadly, the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years start the day off with Defense against the Dark Arts.

-Tommy's POV

At breakfast we explained to Harry, Ron, and Hermione why we were in the library so late last night. After all, Harry had the right to know that he had a group of legendary warriors watching over him.

"Bloody hell" Ron said "You guys can really turn into…digi…deegi…poke…"

"Digimon" Takuya corrected "And yes, we can become digimon."

"So basically Dumbledore hired you to baby sit me?" Harry asked "Great, not only does everybody think I'm to young to join the Order but now Dumbledore thinks I can't even look out for myself. Why am I always treated like a child!?!"

"You should be grateful Dumbledore's trying to keep you safe." I said "When we wee the digital world we didn't have any help at all."

"Cause that Ophonimon lady trusted you. But obviously no one trusts me." Harry complained

"Look kid." Koji said "all the moping you do isn't going to help anybody, especially not you. You can't accomplish everything in life by yourself."

"Wow, I'm even being called a kid by an eleven year old. How wrong is that?"

Well that could've gone better. We gained Ron and Hermione's trust but I have a feeling Harry still doesn't like us. Oh well, we tried. After Breakfast we went to Defense against the Dark Arts class. I wonder if Umbridge was still upset about last night.

"Hello class, my name is Dolores Umbridge and I'm sure we'll all become very good friends this year."

I doubt it. But on the bright side, Hermione told me Defense against the Dark Arts teaches some of the best spells so I guess I can look forward to that.

"Your previous lessons in this class have been somewhat barbaric and dangerous. Learning of Unforgivable Curses, using defensive spells on pixies, confronting boggarts, and being taught by a werewolf. Children at your age have no need to worry about silly things like defensive magic, and so I will teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts in a safer, more practical manner. You all will find a book on your desk; I want you to open it to chapter 4."

She's joking right? There wasn't a single thing in those books about using defensive magic. Just some crap about the history of the ministry.

"Excuse me." I said "But isn't Defense against the Dark arts supposed to be about…defense against the dark arts."

"Yeah I thought we were gonna learn cool hexes and curses." Takuya said

"Hexes…Curses…Why on earth would you need to learn such things?" Umbridge asked

"Are you completely mental?" Harry asked "You honestly don't know that Voldemort is back."

Everybody froze and looked at Harry, and then at Umbridge.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to everybody." Umbridge said "There may be _rumors_ suggesting that a certain dark wizard has returned to power but I assure you that it is all a lie."

"It's not a lie. I saw him, I fought him, I watched his servant kill Cedric Diggory!"

"ENOUGH! Need I remind you that you already have one detention Mr. Potter. Do I need to give you extra detention?"

"Cmon Lady cut him some slack." Takuya said "Anybody with a brain knows that Voldemort's back. You think that Cedric kid just dropped dead for no reason?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!!!"

"But…"

"ENOUGH!!!!! You two will be serving 3 weeks of detention at 3:00 pm for 3 hours. I hope then, you will learn not to tell ridiculous lies."

"The only thing that's ridiculous is your weight." Takuya muttered

"4 WEEKS OF DETENTION AT 2:00 PM FOR 4 HOURS!!!!!! And for your information I'm just big boned"


	10. The Forbidden Forest

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I just haven't had enough time to work of this.

- Zoe

Detention with Umbridge was terrible. It didn't seem bad at first, she just told us to write "I must not fight with my fellow classmates" but we soon realized there was much more to this detention than we thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH!?!" Takuya shouted "HOW COME EVERYTHING I WRITE GETS CARVED INTO MY HAND!?!"

"I strongly advise you to keep quiet, or I will have to think of more severe methods of punishment" Umbridge said

"What can be worse than this?" Harry asked

"You'll see if you don't continue to write."

"Fat b! (h" Takuya whispered

"_Stupefy_." Umbridge said, pointing her wand at Takuya

A red spark flew out of her wand and hit Takuya in the face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Takuya screamed

"Are you completely mental?" Ron yelled

"You could've killed him!" Hermione added "If Dumbledore were here…"

"He would do absolutely nothing." Umbridge interrupted "He's already in enough trouble already, he wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge me or my methods because then he'd be challenging the ministry."

After we got out detention (Which Harry and Takuya still had 4 more weeks of.) We took Takuya to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfry was able to take care of the burns on his face, but he still needed to stay there overnight. The next day was a Sunday so we didn't have any classes. We just spent the whole day helping Neemon find Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest for his third year class tomorrow (he said he would've done Hippogriffs but Hagrid warned him that Hippogriffs and Third years aren't the best combination) We traveled through the forest for hours but still didn't see any signs of a unicorn, or any magical creature. We decided to split up. Takuya, Koji, and JP went one way and Neemon, Tommy, Kouchi, and I went another.

"I don't think splitting up was the best idea." Tommy said "What if something attacks us?"

"Don't worry." Neemon said "There isn't anything dangerous in this forest…except werewolves, centaurs, and giant spiders."

"Yeeeeeeeeah, maybe we should go back." Tommy suggested

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Neemon said

"Why?" I asked

"Because there are a bunch of dementors circling above us."

We all looked up at the sky and saw what looked like 3 creatures hidden under black cloaks. And then suddenly I felt really cold.

"Is it just me or did it just drop 50 degrees." I asked

"It's not just you." Neemon said "Look at the forest."

Everything in the forest, all the trees, grass, and bushes; was completely covered with frost. I looked back up at the sky. The creatures were coming towards us.

"Get your D-tectors out guys." I said

I pulled my D-tector out of my pocket and a ring of fractal code formed around my hand. I scanned the fractal code with my D-tector. Kouichi and Tommy did the same thing.

"EXECUTE!" We shouted "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Kazemon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"I don't know what those things are," I said "but they're going to sorry they messed with us."


	11. Brawl in the Forbidden Forest

Wow it's been really long since I made a chapter but to all the ppl who like this: Don't worry I may take really long breaks but I'm gonna stop this story until I get to the end. There will be a fight in this chapter but it isn't the dementor one.

- JP's POV

"EXECUTE!" we shouted "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"BurningGreymon!"

Ok here's what's going on. We were walking through the forbidden forest, minding our own business, looking for unicorns, and all of a sudden, some creep in a black robe starts firing spells at us. At first we thought it was a dementor but he wasn't as tall as one and he wore a mask made out of metal to cover his face. He's probably one of those death eaters Mr. Weasley told us about but how did he get into Hogwarts.

"Look." I said "We don't want any trouble."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the Death Eater hissed

A green light erupted from his wand and knocked me and Koji on our backs. It probably didn't effect Takuya since he was heavier than us.

"…How are we still alive?" Lobomon asked "I thought that was the killing curse."

"All our armor must be protecting us." I said

"PYRO BARRAGE!" BurningGreymon shouted

BurningGreymon shot fire balls from the cannons on his arms at the Death Eater.

"_Protego_!"

A transparent blue shield came out of the Death Eaters wand and protected him from the attack.

"Howling laser!"

Lobomom gathered energy in the laser on his wrist, and fired it out in a burst of light.

"_Protego_!"

"Let's see you shield yourself form this!" I said "THUNDER FIST!"

My hands lighting surround my hands and I ran towards the death eater so I could punch that jerk right in the face. But…

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

My legs locked together and I fell, puching my self in the face. Luckily lightning can't hurt me.

"You guys are pathetic" The death eater said "If you're this week than I don't even want to begin to image how badly your friends are getting beat by the dementors I sent after them"

"Who are you?" Lobomon asked

"Well, I'm not a death eater if that's what you think. I just needed a disguise so you wouldn't know who I am."

"So if you're not a death eater than does that mean…"

"No, I'm not one of the good guys. Believe me, nothing would please me more than to see the Dark Lord take over the world and kill Dumbledore, but sadly I'm not qualified to be a death eater. They have this 17 and older rule, it's really stupid. Well I guess I should kill you now before I start ranting. _Avada_…"

"_Stupefy_!"

Bokomon came out of nowhere and shot a red spark out of his wand, which hit the wannabe death eater right in the face.

"If you want to kill them, then you'll have to go through me."

"Well seeing as you're a 2 foot tall deformed house elf, going through you shouldn't be a problem."

"_Cruci_…"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wannabe's wand flew out of his hand and landed about 10 feet behind him but before he could get it, Bokomon shot another red spark, this time it hit the wannabe death eater's wand and broke it in half.

"Not a problem, I have a spare wand back in the Sly…I mean my evil hideout where I do…evil stuff…yeeeeeeeeeeah. I'll let you live today, but next time we meet you wont be so lucky."

"Get him, before he escapes!" BurningGreymon shouted

But it was too late. The wannabe death eater disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked

"I don't know, but we better help the others out with the dementors." Bokomon said "I doubt they know how to use the patronus charm."

"The what?" Lobomon asked

"I'll explain later, come on. We have to hurry before they dememtors steal their souls."


	12. Just another a little side plot

-

Tommy's POV

"CRYSTAL FREEZE!"

"HURRICANE WAVE!"

"SHADOW METEOR!"

None of our attacks were affecting the dementors, and every time they got near us they'd try to suck our souls out of us. I don't know how much or of this I can take, and of course, Neemon was comepletely useless

"What are we gonna do?" Kazemon asked "They just brush off every attack we send at them."

"Didn't Harry tell us about a charm that could stop these guys?" Lowemon asked

"Yeah, but I can't remember what it was." I said

The dementors hovered over us, about to strike again. I pulled out my snowball launcher and aimed it at one of the dementors.

"BLIZARD BLASTER!"

A barrage of snowballs shot out of my weapon, but none of them had any affect on the dementor.

"Oh, man. I think this is the end for us."

The dementor I tried to shoot flew towards me, opened its mouth and started to suck my soul out again. Trust me, you never, ever wan to get your soul sucked out of you, it's the worst experience ever, first you get really cold(which didn't really bother me cause I have the spirit of Ice), then your stomach starts hurting really, really bad, like your about to throw up a whale, then you start to relive really bad memories…like before I became a digidestined, and I was constantly bullied by almost everybody I knew.

"EXPECTO PATRONUN!" A voice shouted

Suddenly all the soul sucking symptoms went away, for a brief second I could see Takuya, Koji, JP, and Bokomon, but I was weak from the dementor attack, and I passed out. I woke in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked

"You and others were attacked in the forbidden forest and Professor Bokomon saved you Zoe, and Kouichi form the dementors." Hermione said

"Where is everybody?" I asked

"They all went to tell Professor McGonagall about the dementors and the death eater that attacked you guys." Ron said

"Death Eater?"

"Yea, apparently one of the Slytherine students is a death eater, and I'm sure it's pretty obvious who it is."

"Ronald, just because the person that attacked them was from Slytherine doesn't automatically mean that it's Malfoy." Hermione said "It could be anyone; Kouichi's the only Slytherine who isn't related to a death eater."

"Are you actually sticking up to that snake?"

"I'm not sticking up for anybody; I just don't think it's fair for you to be accusing him of something he might not have done."

"Would you two quit arguing, you're giving me a headache." Harry complained

I had to listen to those two argue for about 15 minutes before Takuya and the others came back.

"So, what did McGonagall say?" I asked

"She was about to look into it before the fat toad b!tch decided to put her cheeseburger grease stained nose into our conversation, said we were crazy and gave me an extra week of detention for going into the forest." Takuya said

"But we have a bigger problem then that." Zoe said

"What bigger problem?" JP asked

"I was talking to Ginny and Luna and they told me they snuck into Filch's office and overheard him talking McGonagall about a school dance!"

"Ok, one, How is that a problem? And two, Who cares about some stupid dance." Ron asked

"It's in one week and I don't have a single thing to wear, and I need a date! THIS IS CATASTRPHIC!"

"You don't have anything to wear!?" Hermione asked "Come with me to girls dormitory, I have a portable sewing machine with me, we can both make really cute dresses!"

Zoe and Hermione rushed up the stairs to the girls dormitory and slammed the door behind them

"We just get attacked, and all those two are worried about is some dumb dance." JP said

"There kind of right though we can't go to a dance without dates, we'll look like total losers."

"Ok, so now we have to catch the death eater, learn some more spells, keep Umbridge on our backs, and find dates for some dance?" Koji asked

"We're gonna have one hell of a school year."


	13. Chapter 13

- Takuya's POV

Surprisingly, getting a date to the dance wasn't that hard. Koji has a date, JP and Zoe were going togetehr, Tommy has 5 dates (lucky basturd), and I was going with this third year girl named Emily. Kouichi seemed to be the only one without a date until….

"You're taking some Slytherin whore!?" Ron asked

"She's not a whore Ronald" Hermione said "I've met Rose before, she's actually really nice compared to most Slytherins. "

"Yeah but she's a Slytherin she has to have some evil in her."

"Look, I only had one week to find somebody, nobody outside my house wants to go with me because I'm in Slytherin, and so I asked Rose." Kouichi said "And at least I have a date!"

Ron's face turned red like he was about to explode from embarrassment. The dance was tomorrow and he still didn't have anybody to go with.

"Harry doesn't have anybody either." Hermione said "He's been so busy planning the next DA meeting."

In case you're wandering what the DA (or Dumbledore's Army) is, it's a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Harry started (since that bloated bitch wont teach us anything). So far we've only got a few members like Ron's siblings, Harry's Quidditch team, and a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, but we've been getting new members.

"Well he only has 24 hours left." I said "He better do what I did and just pick some chick at random."

The next day was pretty hectic; people were skipping class to find dates or something to wear, and the hallways were crowded with people buying candy or Flowers from Fred and George (Of course they'd probably explode but that's the problem of whoever's dumb enough to trust Fred and George) And then 8:00 pm came and everybody was in the Great hall having the time of their lives (except Ron who still didn't have a date, Hermione who ended up going with a first year, and Me…Emily bought some chocolate from Fred and George, turned into a fly, and got eaten by Neville's toad) So I was pretty bored I just sat at the table while all my friends were dancing with somebody until Kouichi came.

"Hey, have you seen Rose?" he asked

"Last time I saw her, she walked out of here with this weird grin on her face" I answered

And then, the lights went out. Next thing I knew, people were screaming, I was getting bumped into every 10 seconds, and for a split second I could feel this cold chill run down my neck like when we saw the dementors.

"Holy crap! What's happening?" I asked

"Everybody stay calm." Professor McGonagall instructed everyone "I'm sure it's just a broken fuse"

"How is that even possible when absolutely nothing in this school runs on electricity?" Tommy asked

"….Well….I don't know"

"_Petrificus Totalus_" Suddenly, the lights came back on and everybody except Kouichi, Tommy, JP, Zoe, Koji, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were frozen and the Death Eater we fought a week ago stood in the center of the Great Hall, accompanied by three dementors. I took my D-tector out of my pocket, but then Harry grabbed my arm before I could spirit evolve

"Even though everybody's frozen, they can still see and hear what's going on, and I just have this strong feeling that it's not safe for Umbridge to know what you and your friends can do."

"Well how are we supposed to fight, we're not good at doing magic like you, Ron, and Hermione."

"Then we'll handle the Death Eater and you guys take on the dementors. You remember the spell I taught you right?"

"Yep, Patronum Expecto!"

"Expecto Patronum." Harry corrected "Whatever!"

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were battling theDeath Eater, who compared to them, fought like a first year, The rest of us fought off the dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONUN!" We shouted

Silver animals shot out of our wands, I had a dragon, Kouichi had a lion, JP had a stag beetle, Koji had a wolf, Tommy had a polar bear, and Zoe had a butterfly. All six animals tackled the dementors and sent them all running away. This was easy…too easy.

"Takuya, look out!" Hermione shouted

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

A white light came from the Death Eaters wand, and I was flat on my back with my arms legs were at my side, and I couldn't move. All I could see was the ceiling, until about an hour later when JP lifted me up and I saw a ruined Great Hall, Zoe and Koji were bleeding, Tommy's had a huge bruise on his forehead, Kouichi and JP had a few scratches, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were completely unharmed (I guess they didn't have a tough time dealing with that dumb death eater who likes to attack people when they aren't looking : ( )

After a while, the body binding curse wore off, all the teachers searched the school for whoever the death eater was, and the dance was basically ruined. Oh well, I didn't have a very good time anyway. When we were back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and I were planning our next DA meeting, Zoe, JP, and Tommy were playing poker, and Koji went to bed early. What a day, I finally get a chance to fight using magic and I get pertrified before I Can fire a single curse.

**_I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T ALL THAT GREAT, I JUST NEED A WAY TO PUT KOUICHI'S GIRLFRIEND ( WHO'S GONNA PLAY A REALLY IMPORTANT PART) INTO THE STORY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER, NOT A LOT OF ACTION BUT STILL BETTER_**


	14. Rose's Betrayal

- Koji's POV

The next couple of months have been pretty boring, well except for when Harry had a dream about Mr. Weasley getting attacked by a snake and then it actually happened, Hagrid introduced us to his giant brother, Grawp, who he's been hiding in the Forbidden Forrest, and during our Christmas break, we met some more members of the Order, like Harry's godfather, Sirius, his old defense against the dark arts teachers, Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody, this guy that works for the ministry, Kingsley, and this girl that can change the color of her hair at will, Tonks. The DA meetings have been pretty good too but ever since Kouichi started going out with Rose, he's stopped coming to the meetings and started spending more time with her. It's almost like she's trying to keep him away from us.

"Kouichi, we need to talk." I said "Ever since you and Rose have been going out, you haven't been yourself. You've been skipping DA meetings, you aren't speaking to the rest of us anymore, and you're hanging out with Malfoy and his pack of sorry losers. Rose is nice unlike everybody else in Slytherin but you need to get your priorities straight, we have a job to do remember?

"None of that is Rose's fault. I've been missing DA meetings and not hanging out with you guys because Rose has been helping me with my homework, Rose introduced me to Malfoy and his friends and they're actually really nice, and I haven't forgotten why we're here. We're here to keep Harry safe from Voldemort and I doubt he's just gonna walk into the school and kill Harry."

"Kouichi, I don't feel like arguing right now but can you please just promise me you'll show up to the next meeting tomorrow?"

"Fine, I'll be there."

The next day at the meeting Kouichi showed up but with an unexpected guest.

"What is that Slytherin doing here!?" Ron protested

"She's here to learn Defense against the Dark Arts from a real teacher. I already asked Harry and he said it was alright for her to come so here she is."

"But she's an evil little Slytherin bi…"

Kouichi pointed his wand at Ron's face.

"Kouichi, let's just leave." Rose said "It's obvious they don't want me here."

"No, you can stay." Harry said

"But Harry…" Ron started

"Shut up Ron, she hasn't done anything to anybody so she's welcome here."

The next few meetings have been pretty good. We've learned some useful spells, curses, and jinxes, and Umbridge and the Slytherins are still clueless as to what we're all up to(and we made Rose promise not to tell them). Unfortunately we haven't had time for a lot of meetings since everybody had to study for Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) examinations.

"Ok, this is our last meeting for a while since the O.W.L's are coming and everybody needs to study, so this meeting will only be about 15 minutes long and we need to practice…"

There was a large thumping noise at the door. I walked towards the door and looked through the keyhole. Not only was Umbridge there but she had 6 Slytherins with her I automatically recognized two of them, one was Malfoy, and the other was a girl with pale skin and long black hair, Rose. Umbridge pointed her wand at the door.

"_Expulso_!"

"Oh crap!" I said

I ran away from the door as fast as I could.

BANG!

The door to the Room of Requirements exploded and all the Slytherins (Except Rose) swarmed in, tied us all up and dragged us into Umbridge's office where she gave all of us detention for the rest of the year.

"I hope you're satisfied Potter" Umbridge sneered "Now I have to make more of my special quills for almost half of the entire student body. Who put you up to this little Organization of yours, it was Dumbledore wasn't?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Umbridge slapped Harry across the face, Ron and Hermione were about to pull out their wands but Malfoy and his dumbass friends punched them in the stomach and made them drop their wands.

"So, I expect to see all of you in detention for the rest of year" Umbridge said "Except for Rose, who told me of your misdeeds."

"ROSE?" Ron, Kouichi, and I asked at the same time

"Yes, and if I here that you little monsters have given her any grief, I'll you all expelled. Now get out of my sight."

We started to walk out of the office, but then Umbridge grabbed my shoulder and said…

"I know what you and your little friends are, and what you can do. I also know that Bokomon and Neemon aren't deformed houselves. Don't get too comfortable at Hogwarts because the minute I find proof, the Minister will know right away and you all will be punished severely."

"So, what else has Rose told you about us?" I asked

She didn't answer; she just smiled and opened the door. I stormed out of her office and went straight to the Slytherin common room (with Ron, JP, and Tommy trailing behind me). Rose was gonna pay.


	15. Kouichi, a true Slytherin

- Tommy's POV

We were chasing Rose all through the school, until we reached the girl's bathroom.

"You can't hide in there Rose. You think just because it's the girl's bathroom, we won't follow you in there?" Ron asked

There wasn't an answer. Koji tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Stand back." Ron said "_EXPULSO_!"

BOOM!

The door exploded, Koji ran into the bathroom, dragged Rose out of the stall, pinned her to the wall, and pointed his wand at her.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in because of you?" Koji yelled

"Let me go." Rose sobbed "It's just a detention!"

Koji jammed his wand into her neck

"I don't care about the detention. You told Umbridge we're the legendary warriors!"

"But I didn't tell her? She asked what I knew about the DA and I told her but she never asked about you guys being able to become digimon."

"She's lying Koji" Ron said "Let me take care of her"

Ron took his wand out of his sleeve

"This is about to hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me. _Confun_…."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Two voices behind us said

Ron and Koji's wands flew out of their hands and into one of the stalls. We turned around and saw Malfoy and Kouichi standing at the entrance.

"Well, well, well" Malfoy sneered "It's bad enough you little beaners tried to start an organization to bring down the ministry, but now you're harassing little first years."

"First of all dumbass, we're Japanese not Mexican." JP said "And second…"

"Don't correct me you stupid Quesadilla Cruncher."

Kouichi walked towards Koji and pulled his wand and his D-tector out.

"Koji let Rose go!"

"But Kouichi…"

"Let her go **now**!"

"Kouichi I'm your freakin brother. You're gonna choose this lying whore over me?"

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

A white light shot out of Kouichi's wand, hit Koji in the face and slammed him into the wall. He was unconscious and blood was coming out of the back of his head.

Ron punched Malfoy in the face, took his wand, and pointed it at Kouichi. I looked at JP but he was just as clueless as to what we should do than I was.

"That was unforgivable, he's your brother and you're gonna take the side of a girl you've only know for a few months!" Ron yelled "Sorry about this mate but you have officially become a Slytherin."

A blinding flash of light came from Ron's wand followed by a loud whipping noise. Kouichi was sent flying across the room and hit his head on the sink. He was unconscious and bleeding just as bad as Koji was.

"Grab Koji and let's get out of here before…." Ron started

"Before what?"

We turned to the entrance again, and saw Malfoy only this time he had Proffesor Snape with him.


	16. Chapter 16

- Zoe's POV

"Where are they?" Takuya asked "You don't think they went looking for Rose do you?"

"I hope not, we're in enough trouble as it is without Rose snitching on us again" I said

We've been in the Gryffindor Common Room for the past 3 hours, waiting for Koji, JP, Tommy, and Ron. But we haven't seen them since we got busted by Umbridge.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Hermione suggested "I'm sure they've probably gotten lost. After all, you guys haven't been here long enough to know the entire castle and Ron's not too bright."

After another hour until Ron, Tommy, and JP came through the entrance. All three of them had this sad look on their faces like they had just been told they had 3 moths to live. We tried to ask them what happened but they said they didn't want to talk about it. Eventually Koji arrived but he looked really angry like…well I can't even described how pissed he looked; and he had a bandages wrapped around his head

"Koji what happened?" I asked

He didn't answer; instead he stormed into the boys' dormitory and slammed the door behind him.

"Guys what happened?" Takuya asked again

"Well, we went to beat the hell out of Rose, but of course Kouichi and Malfoy decided to come to her rescue." Ron said "Kouichi jinxed Koji, I jinxed Kouichi, and Malfoy got Snape."

"So did you guys get in trouble?" Takuya asked

"We don't know" JP said "Snape just said he was gonna have a long talk with Umbridge and we'd be punished tomorrow. After that we got Koji's head looked at by Madame Pomfrey, and then we came here."

"What happened to Kouichi?" Harry asked

"We don't or care." JP answered "I hope Ron killed him"

"Aren't you overreacting?" I asked

"No, Kouichi has gone over to the dark side…which is fitting since he's the legendary warrior of darkness."

"He's with the Slytherins now, he's gone." Ron replied

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

- JP's POV

Later that night, I met up with Fred and George to discuss "The Umbridge problem" and we've finally thought of a great way to solve it, but we still need one more person to help out. Fred and Gorge told me to find someone I absolutely trusted to help us out. Koji's still moping over what happened today, Zoe doesn't want to get in any more trouble, and Takuya can't keep his mouth shut and we need this to completely secret until we're done; so I guess my only option is Tommy, Ron, and Hermione.

"Are you joking?" Hermione asked "This little plan of yours is doomed to failure and you'll get in a lot of trouble. Plus I have to study for the OWLS"

Ok, Hermione was out so I guess I'll have to try Ron

"Sorry mate, but my mum will kill me if I don't pass the OWLS so I need to study."

I looked all around the school for Tommy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he's in the dormitory" Harry said

"He went to bed already? It's only 9:00"

"Well I'd be tired too after all you guys went through. By the way, I'm real sorry for all the trouble I've gotten you guys in. If I hadn't started the DA…"

"Don't worry about it. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't know all the cool spells we know now."

I checked the dormitory; the only people in there were Koji, who was lying on his bed, mumbling something about kicking Kouichi's butt, and Tommy, who was just sitting at the edge of his bed with this lifeless look on his face and his eyes were red like he'd just been crying.

"Hey, cheer up. Who cares how much trouble we're in? We don't even really go to this school."

"I care how much trouble we get in because if Umbridge is involved, which she will be, we could be really screwed. I just have this weird feeling about her, like she's going out of her way to make sure Harry doesn't defeat Voldemort and…I saw her a few minutes ago, she told me that after what happened in the girls' bathroom….she wont even bother calling the minister, she said she'll _take care of us_ herself."

"Don't tell me you're scared of her. You can turn into a giant polar bear monster, it doesn't matter if she's really good with a wand you can still overpower her, all of us could. Besides, Fred, George, and I are working on a little _project_ to take care of that toad faced skank."

Tommy had this intrigued look on his face.

"What kind of _project_?"

I whispered the plan in Tommy's ear. In less then 3 minutes his face had gone from sad, to curious, and now he had this evil, mischievous smile. At that moment, I knew I had chosen the right person.

"Well, I guess you're in." I said

"You know I'm in."

_**IF YOU'VE READ THE FIFTH BOOK OR SEEN THE MOVIE, THEN YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT FRED AND GEORGE'S PLAN IS.**_


	17. The OWLs Interuption

- Takuya's POV

"Crap!" I said to myself "I don't know a single answer"

We were all in the Great Hall taking our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs. I'm pretty sure I aced the Transfiguratgion, Charms, and to Snape's disappointment, the Potions exams, but this one is ridiculously hard since it has nothing to do with Defensive spells or curses it was just a bunch of random questions about the ministry and then there's an essay at the end. I would just cheat off of somebody but Umbridge is hovering over us all like a hawk, literally. And JP and Tommy were no where to be seen.

"_Stupefy!_"

A red spark came out of Umbrige's wand and burnt a whole through Ron's essay.

"Maybe next time you won't cheat. Now grab your things and leave Mr. Weasley."

"But all I did was yawn!" Ron protested

"Get your possessions and leave!" Umbridge repeated

"ALL I DID WAS FbeepING YAWN YOU CRAZY BI…"

"STUPEFY!"

Umbridge was shooting red sparks at Ron, who ran out of the Great Hall with burn marks all over his clothes.

- Ron's POV

I can't stand that fat whore. All I did was yawn….and try to copy off Hermione's paper but there's no way she's could've caught me doing since I made sure her back was turned every time I looked at Hermione's answers. I was so mad, I stormed towards the Common Room without even noticing Fred and George standing next to a polar bear monster with dreadlocks, and a metal beetle thing that looked almost like a tank….but then I turned around and started freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?"

"Chill out Ron." Fred said "Do you want every teacher in the school to see us."

"But…" I started

"Don't worry; it's just JP and Tommy." George said "Did you forget they can turn into digimon?"

"I…well…I didn't…What the hell are you four doing?"

"We're about to get revenge on Toad woman. Can you believe she kicked us off the quidditch team?"

"Wait, your about to do something really bad to Umbridge aren't you?"

"Yep"

"I'm in"

"Sorry Ron but a stunt like this could get you expelled and we don't want Mom to yell at you as much as she will at us."

"But…."

"Shouldn't you be taking your OWLs?" the giant beetle asked

"Yea but Umbridge kicked me out for yawning!"

"Well….I suppose you can help us but you have to wear this so nobody recognized you."

George pulled a paper bag, with two holes cut into it, out of his pocket, and threw at me.

"How come you aren't disguising yourselves? You'll be expelled."

"Fred and I have some career plans in mind that…don't involve an education."

"You're opening a joke shop aren't you?" I asked

"Yep. By the way Ron, you should look inside the bag there's a special surprise for you inside it."

- Zoe's POV

Well I guess it won't be too bad if I fail the DDA OWLs as long as I pass all the other ones. I finished the essay a while ago so all I had to do was rest my head on my desk and wait for everyone else to finish. An hour after I finished there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Umbridge asked

No answer.

She opened the door but there was nobody there. She waited a few seconds and then began to close the door…until a red spark flew into the room.

"What is the meaning of…"Umbridge started

ZOOM!

Fred and George flew around the great hall on their brooms, shooting fireworks everywhere while everybody was cheering for them (except Hermione who was pissed because one of the fireworks hit her essay which she spent two hours writing.) It was utter chaos. Papers flying, fireworks exploding, Umbridge screaming and firing spells at Fred and George. Just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier, Korikkakumon and MetalKabuterimon burst into the room and started destroying every thing in sight!

"Sweet. I'm getting in this" Takuya said, pulling his D-tector out of his pocket

"Takuya no! If Umbridge sees you…"

"I think she's a little distracted" He replied, pointing at Umbridge who was trying to stop Tommy from throwing a table across the room "EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION….BURNINGGREYMON!"

"TAKUYA!" I yelled

But he couldn't hear me through all the explosions and he flew behind Umbridge.

"Takuya what are you about to do?" I asked

"Pyro Barrage!"

Fire balls shot out of the cannons on Takuya's arms and hit Umbridge in the . The back of her dress was on fire and she started rolling around on the floor, trying to put it out. After 20 minutes of chaos Fred and George broke one of the huge windows in the great hall and flew out of it. Meanwhile, Tommy, JP, and Takuya left and returned a minute later (They left to de-digivolve without anyone seeing them) and Tommy had a paper bag in is hands.

"You wont believe what's in here" he said

I looked in side the bag and saw a miniaturized Ron.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'M GONNA RIP THEM APART!" Ron shouted

After 15 minutes of cheering for Fred and George everybody left the Great hall, nobody even noticed Harry runnig out of there with his hand over his scar, well nobody except for me and Hermione. We ran to the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry, passed out on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione cried "Oh my God what happened?

Harry woke up with sweat running down his face he looked at me, then, to Hermione with this look of anger and fear on his face.

"Sirius is in trouble!"


	18. Chapter 18

- Hermione's POV

"Sirius is in trouble!" Harry said "Back when Fred and George were setting off all those fireworks, my scar started to burn and then I had a….a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries. We have to help!"

"Harry, the Department of Mysteries is at the Ministry of Magic and that's all the way in London. How would we be able get there?" I asked

"I don't know but we have to do something or…."

"Harry, are you sure he's really in trouble?"

"What do you mean? Of course he's in trouble!"

"Harry it could just be Voldemort trying to get into your mind, making you see what he wants you to see!"

"Maybe, but we can't take that chance."

Harry stood up and began walking towards the door

"Wait!" Zoe said "Before you go to the Department of Mysteries, shouldn't we contact the Order's HQ. That way we'll no for sure if Sirius is in any real danger."

"I guess your right, but how are we supposed to contact the Order the only floo network is in Umbridge's office." Harry said

"Well then I guess we're taking a little field trip to Umbridge's office."

- Takuya's POV

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Ron and I went with Zoe, Harry, and Hermione as they snuck into Umbridge's office. Let me tell you if there's anything scarier than Umbridge's weight, it's her taste in decorations. The entire room was covered in pink wallpaper and pictures of cats. If it weren't for the fireplace behind her desk (Which we desperately needed) I would've left the minute I walked in there. After observing how Umbridge's office doesn't….reflect her, we all kneeled at the fire place.

"You guys don't have to do this" Harry asked

"After all we've been through we've been through, you have a lot of nerve saying we don't have to do this." Ron said

"Ron's right Harry" Hermione said "We're in this together!"

"THAT YOU ARE!!" A voice behind us said

"…Oh….crap" I said

-JP's POV

Malfoy saw Harry, Hermione, Zoe, Takuya and Ron sneaking into Umbridge's office. So he snitched on them, Umbridge ordered him, Rose, and Kouichi to capture Me, Tommy, and Koji, and now all eight of us are tied up and being interrogated in Umbridge's office.

"Who were you about to contact?" Umbridge asked Harry "It was Dumbledore wasn't it?"

"No" Harry said

Umbridge slapped Harry

"I've had enough of your lies!"

"He's not lying you stupid whore!" Zoe yelled

"_Stupefy_"

Umbridge shot a red spark out of her wand that missed Zoe's face by about an inch

"I don't miss twice so I'd strongly advise you to only speak when you're spoken to!"

Professor Snape entered the room

"You requested my services Delores?"

"Yes, do you have the truth serum?"

"Unfortunately, all my Veritaserum was used up while you were interrogating the students, the last of which was used on Rose Lestrange."

"HA! I told you she used Veritaserum on me!" Rose gloated

I can't believe Rose was telling the truth. I guess we kinda…owe her and Kouichi an apology.

After Snape left, Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry.

"I'll give you one last chance to tell me where Dumbledore is, or else"

"Or else what?" Harry asked

"Or else I'll be forced to use the….Cruciatus Curse."

"But that's illegal!" Hermione said "If the minister ever finds out…."

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him. You sure you don't want to talk Potter?"

Harry didn't say anything; he just gave a Umbridge a really mean look.

"Very well then, _Cruc_i…."

"_Impedimenta_!"

Tommy had somehow untied the ropes around and fired a blue light from his wand at Malfoy, Kouichi and Rose, who were both sent flying in different directions.

"How did you get free?" Umbridge asked

"My brother's an eagle scout, he taught me how to untie any knot no matter how tight it is…plus he gave me his pocket knife which I always keep in my pocket."

Umbridge moved her wand from Harry, to Tommy.

"Expelliar…."

"Stupefy!"

A red spark came from Zoe's wand and narrowly missed Umbridge.

"How did you get free?"

"Tommy helped me. We've all actually been free for a while. We were passing around Tommy's knife while you were interrogated Harry."

Umbridge was surrounded, we were all free and had our wands pointed directly at her face. But then she got the upper hand again.

"Look, a dementor!" She shouted while pointing at the door

We all turned around and then….

BANG!!

She hit us all with a stunning spell, but not a very strong since we weren't paralyzed, but it was still strong enough and a big enough of a distraction for her to run out of the room.

"I'll get her!" I said

"We're coming too!" Zoe and Tommy said

"You guys go save Sirius" I told the others "After we take car Umbridge, we'll get some members of the Order and find a way to meet up with you guys in London."

"Be careful" Harry said

"Don't worry." Tommy replied "We can take her; you just need to worry about saving you godfather."

And so after saying our goodbyes we chased after Umbridge who stopped Running once we reached a dead end.

"You three shouldn't have followed me. I ran away to save you from having to fight me."

"Please, we can into turn into digimon. What's the worst you can do?" I asked

"You're about to find out" she answered, pointing her wand at us

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_


	19. Bokomon's Battle, Kouichi's redemption

-Bokomon's POV

There I was walking in the hallway, minding my own business, and carrying a stack of papers I just graded that were almost taller than I was; when all of a sudden….

"CRUCIO!"

"STUPEFY!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

I saw Tommy, JP, and Zoe fighting Umbridge, and by the looks of things, Umbridge was winning. I figured they didn't need my help since they could just spirit evolve and take her out, but then…

"INCENDIO!"

A fireball shot out of Umbridge's wand, narrowly missed Tommy's head, and instead, hit my stack of essays that I spent a week grading. As the papers were reduced to ashes, I fell to my knees and almost started cried….all those sleepless nights, wasted! I quickly pulled out my wand and pointed it at Umbridge, that bitch is gonna pay!

"STUPEFY" I shouted

A barrage of red sparks came out of my wand but Umbridge blocked all of them.

"Professor Bokomon, what do you think you're doing!?" she asked

"You can harass my friends, criticize my teaching methods, and threaten my life. But when you mess with a week's worth of grading, that's when I get mad! INCENDIO!"

I began shooting fireballs at Umbridge but she was too quick (which is really surprise when you think about how fat she is) eventually I set her left sleeve on fire. She ripped it off and began stomping on it to put the flames out.

"THIS WAS MY FAVORITE DRESS!!! CRU…"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

A blue light shot from my wand and hit Umbridge in the chest, causing her to fall on her back. Tommy, JP, and Zoe looked at me with an expression of amazement and shock

"What? You didn't think I'd be teacher and not know magic did you?"

"Well…we just didn't know you were so…good" Tommy said

"I've had time to practice after you left me and Neemon in the digital world"

"Sorry about that, we were just so excited that…." JP started

"You don't have to apologize" I told them "Just, never do it again!"

They explained to me everything that's happened. I told them to go into Umbridge's office and call as many Order Members as they can.

"I'll take care of Umbridge, you just need to contact the Order and get them and yourselves to the Department of mysteries"

"You and Neemon aren't coming with us?" Zoe asked

"No, I'll stay here and keep Umbridge in check I don't think she'll be very happy when she wakes up and I may need Neemon's help, he's just as good at handling wild animals as I am at magic"

"Ok, Good luck" Tommy said as He, Zoe, and JP ran Umbridge's office

I heard a loud groaning noise and noticed Umbridge awakening she looked at me with her greasy toad eyes and pointed her wand at me. I raised my wand and pointed it at her. It's time for round two!

-Koji's POV

We searched the Forbidden forest, hoping to find some type of magical creature that could fly us to the Department of Mysteries. But so far all we've found is a herd of unicorns, a Hippogriff (we could've rode on it but there was only one of it and five of us), and Hagrid's brother.

"Well this just great" Takuya complained "We finally get Umbridge off our backs and now we have a new problem."

"Don't worry Takuya, we just have to look for more hippogriffs"

"But that'll take forever I said" I said

"Can't any of you fly when you spirit evolve?" Ron asked

"Only Takuya, Zoe, an JP can but Zoe and JP are handling Umrbidge, and Takuya can't fly with all of us on his back"

"If it's transportation you're looking for, maybe we can help." A voice behind us said

I turned around and immediately pointed my wand at Rose and Kouichi

"Koji, wait. I know you're still mad but Rose and I want to help you save Sirius."

"Just get out of here Kouichi, we don't need your help"

Rose walked towards me

"Koji just hear us out" She said "we really wanna…."

"STUPE…."

"Acio wand"

My wand flew out of my hand and into Harry's, who had his own wand pointed at me

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked

"If they can help us find Sirius then we have no choice but to trust them"

"Thanks Harry. I thought I'd at least be able to gain my brother's trust" he said, glaring at me "Rose and I found these things called Thestrals. They're like these anorexic demon horses and they can only be seen by anyone who's seen death."

"So Rose, Ron, and Hermione will be flying on something they can't even see?" I asked "wouldn't that be a little dangerous"

"Trust me, I've seen death" she said, giving me a mischievous grin "and Ron and Hermione can just ride on Takuya, you did say he could fly right?"

"Yeah but…."

"Then it's settled! Department of Mysteries, here we come"


	20. Department of Mysteries

- Kouichi's POV

After flying for about an hour, we finally reached, according to Ron and harry, the Ministry's entrance. Nothing really out of the ordinary about it from the outside, just a regular office building, or so I thought

"um, where are you going?" Ron asked as I was walking towards the door

"This building is the Ministry of Magic right?" I asked

"Good guess mate but do you really think the ministry officials would be dumb enough to have the ministry sticking out in plain sight, in the middle of a muggle city"

"Well…" I started

"No, they wouldn't"

"ooooook. Then how do we get in?"

Ron sighed "I swear, it's like I'm talking to a first year brat"

"Don't be rude Ron!" Hermione said after slapping Ron in the back of the head

"Will you all shut up!?" Harry yelled "Sirius is in trouble and you guys wanna talk!? Just follow me!"

We followed Harry to the phone booth standing against the building I tried to enter earlier

"In here!" he said "Come on, we don't have all day"

"…You're joking, right?" Rose asked

"Do you really think I'd be joking at a time like this!?" Harry said while stepping into the phone booth

"Hey, you don't have to be such a jerk!" Takuya said

"Whatever, just step into the booth or fly back to Hogwarts!"

Takuya mumbled some, rather offensive, words under his breath before stepping into the phone booth. After him, the rest of us crammed into the booth and looked at Harry as he seemed to be calling somebody.

"Is this really the time for a phone call?" Rose asked

After harry dialed the numbers, 62442, the booth began descending into the ground.

"Whoa! The phone booth is really an elevator?" Takuya asked

"No, we're just going a few feet underground because the booth is…OUCH! Will you stop hitting me Hermione!?"

"Only when you stop being such a…."

"Come on, we've reached the lobby!" Harry commanded

Harry ran out of the booth as soon as we reached the lobby, We had to run so fast to catch up with him, I wasn't even able to get a good look at everything. Finally Harry reached one of the hundreds of fireplaces and stepped inside

"Oh come on!" Rose complained "How many cramped spaces will we have to fit into before we actually get somewhere?"

As we all stepped into the fireplace, Ron grabbed some weird powder and said "Level 9, Department of Mysteries", before slamming the handful ofpowder onto the floor, causing emerald green flames to surround us. Rose let out a small scream when her face was almost hit by the flames luckily I pulled her closer to me before her face was burnt.

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks."

Once the fire cleared, we all noticed that we were in a completely different room. It basically a huge room with towering shelves lit by blue candles. Each shelf had these dusty glass orbs on them (I'd hate to be the person stuck in this room if all the shelves were to all fall at once)

"Keep your wands out." Harry said "Voldemort may still be here"

We searched around a big portion of the room for what seemed like hours. We tried splitting up to cover more ground but we'd always end up back together. It was like being trapped in a huge maze.

"Well, we're obviously getting nowhere with this." Ron said

"What are we even looking for?"Kouji asked "If Sirius was being tortured in hear we'd most likely hear some type of noise to lead us to him."

"Harry, maybe this is some type of trap" Hermione said "Maybe Voldemort just waiting for us with like 50 death eaters"

"I'm willing to risk that if it means saving Sirius. He's the only family I have left! I'm not gonna let him die. Now come on, let's keep searching for something that could lead us to him."

"Wait! Harry, this thing has your name on it!" Rose said, pointing to one of the glass orbs

Rose handed the orb to Harry, who then began to closely examine it. He spent a good 5 minutes staring at it like it was talking to him before….

"Harry!" Hermione called

We turned towards Hermione and saw her staring at a dark figure in a metallic mask at the end of the corridor, slowly making its way towards us.

"Raise your wands" Harry commanded

We all pulled out our wands and pointed it at the masked figure, which was still walking towards us. Of course by now it was obvious that this figure was in fact a Death Eater.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked

The Death eater waved its wand over its face, making its mask dissolve, revealing what looked like a middle aged version of Malfoy. This must be his father, that he never stops bragging about, Lucius Malfoy.

"Give me the prophecy!" Lucius commanded

"First answer my question. Where's Sirius?"

"First, the prophecy!"

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I'll BREAK IT"

Before Harry or Lucius could react, an insane, screech like laugh filled the room. An eerie black missed appeared next to Lucius. A woman, who appeared to be in her early 30's, in an old and torn black dress emerged from the mist. She had extremely pale skin as if she had never been in the sun, she wore extremely dark makeup, and her hair was wild and pointing in about 10 different directions. And what's really weird is; she was actually kind of hot…in a creepy gothic psycho sort of way.

"Oh, I like this kid Lucius, he knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby Potter!" She hissed

"Don't come any closer!" Harry said "Sirius told me about you! You're his insane cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure Siruis would know all about me. Especially after everything I put him through when we were children." She sighed "Good times, good times."

"You can reminisce all you want after we get the Prophecy!" Lucius said "But for now, please shut up"

Bellatrix looked at Lucius as though she was about to say something insulting, but then she quickly stopped herself, and averted her attention back to us.

"Give it to us" Bellatrix said, holding her hand out

"What does Voldemort want with it?" Harry asked?

Bellatrix let out a large gasp that made everyone but Lucius jump

"You dare speak his name" she hissed, raising her wand toward Harry "….YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD SCUM!"

"Calm down Bellatrix." Lucius commanded "He just doesn't know. But he will, soon enough"

Kouji tapped my shoulder

"Look down" he whispered

The floor was completely covered in the same black smoke that Bellatrix came out of. One by one, death eaters emerged from the smoke, surrounding us.

"What's going on?" Harry asked "Where is Siruis?"

"My dear boy, you really should learn the difference between dreams, and reality." Lucias said "You saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see. He needed to lure you here somehow didn't he? How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal" Harry asked

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what secrets lay within the prophecy? Everything about you is in that tiny glass ball. All you have to do is give it to us, and it's secrets will be revealed"

"Harry…"Hermione started

"Silence" Bellatrix interrupted

"Haven't you always wondered why, a mere infant was able to cause the downfall of the Dark Lord, ending an entire war? Don't you want to know the reason behind your parents' deaths, what your future has in store for you, the secrets of your scar?"

"….I've waited fourteen years" Harry said

"I know, it's a crime how long you've been in the dark about your own life."

By now there had to have been about 12 Death Eaters surrounding us, each with their wand out. Harry looked at them, then at us, and finally at Lucius.

"I guess I'll have to wait a little longer" he said "NOW! S_tupefy_!"

"S_TUPEFY_!" We shouted

_**AND ON THAT NOTE, THE BATTLE BEGINS!!!!!!!!**_


	21. The Hall of Prophecies

Kouji's POV

"STUPEFY!" We all yelled

We didn't even stop to see if any of our spells made contact, as soon as the red sparks had escaped the tip of our wands; we each sprinted off in different directions. It didn't take long for the Death Eaters to catch up, for not even 10 seconds after we started running, I had 3 Death Eaters chasing me, shooting random curses and jinxes that I was able to easily deflect.

"PROTEGO" I yelled as a blue shield appeared between my wand and the red spark that a deat heater had sent flying towards me.

My shield charm caused one of the Death Eater's spells to fly right back at him, knocking him on his back. He wouldn't be a problem for a while but now the second Death Eater was so close to me he could grab my collar.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

I heard a scream from behind me, followed by a loud thump. I stopped running and realized the Death Eater who was so close to catching me now lay face down on the floor. I looked up and saw Hermione standing over him.

"Hermione…"I said, panting "Thanks..but...what happened...to the others?"

"Ron, Kouichi, and Rose are in the Space Chamber and Harry and Takuya went into the Time Chamber. We seem to be the only ones still in the Hall of Prophecies" She answered

"Ok, so what do we do now?"

"Well..I suppose we should split up, I'll go after Harry and Takuya and you can go help your bro…"

Before she could finish I grabbed her and threw us both on to the ground to avoid the green light that had just come flying towards us

"Whoa! What was that?" I asked

Before I even looked up, I knew it was. All I heard was that laugh, that sick deranged laugh, and I knew that once I looked up, I would be face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Crucio" She yelled

I grabbed Hermione again and rolled over to dodge Bellatrix's curse. I stood up and grabbed my wand.

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix whipped her wand in front of her and deflected my curse before it was even 2 feet away from her. Hermione got up and joined me in my attempt to subdue the Death Eater but she was too much for the both us together. She reflected every spell we shot at her, you could tell she was used to fighting more than one opponent at the same time. Unfortunately, I wasn't used to fighting real Death Eaters, for as soon as she stopped blocking and went on the offensive, I found myself flat on my back after she shot her second curse while Hermione was still on her feet, almost evenly matched with Bellatrix.

"Ouch" I said, while getting back on my feet

I pulled out my wand again and started shooting more curses at Bellatrix who was able to block my attacks and shoot at Hermione at the same time.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Bellatrix shouted

Hermione let out a tiny scream before collapsing from Bellatrix's attack. Before I could retaliate Bellatrix directed her wand at me and…

"CRUCIO!"

I didn't have time to react to what had just happened, next thing I knew I was on the ground screaming in pain, I felt like somebody had lit a million daggers on fire and repeatedly stabbed me all over my body. No amount of DA training could have prepared me for the kind of pain this was.

"Yessss" Bellatrix hissed "Hurts doesn't it, mudblood?"

I tried to stick my hand in my hand in my pocket so I could move for my D-tector, but movement had become next impossible when combined with this kind of pain. I heard a loud bang, followed by what sounded like a shield charm being casted and the pain in my body was suddenly gone. I saw Hermione standing over me with her wand pointed at Bellatrix, who was preparing herself for whatever had to throw at her next.

"Reducto!"

A beam of blue light shot out of Hermione's wand and hit the prophecy shelves next to Bellatrix, which fell on top of her before she had time to react.

"That's not gonna hold her for long, come on" She said, while picking me up off the ground

We ran in opposite directions. She would be going to assist Harry and Takuya and I was on my way to the Space Chamber, where I'd be ready to take on any Death Eater that even thought about laying a hand, or curse, on my brother.


End file.
